Bubby
Bubu Mama Papa Grandpa |altform_of = Bub|altnames = Babby Bibby|name = Bubby|voiceactor = Motoko Kumai}} is the human form of Bub and the main character of the Rainbow Islands series. He is a young boy who is able to use Rainbow Magic, and the twin brother of Bobby. Bubby has appeared as the main playable character in almost every Rainbow Islands game, and has appeared in numerous Bubble Bobble games as well. Biography Appearance Bubby is a brown-haired human boy who is typically seen wearing a green shirt, reflecting his Bubble Dragon counterpart's color scheme. In most of his appearances, he is seen with blue overalls and brown shoes. His hair is generally shown to be parted to the side. In several games, including Parasol Stars, Rainbow Islands Revolution, and Bubble Bobble Plus!, Bubby is seen with green overalls instead of blue ones. Bust-A-Move Islands features a very different design for Bubby, more closely reflecting his dragon form. In the game, Bubby has messy green hair, and wears a white dress shirt with suspenders. He has pink cuffs and shoes, resembling the coloration of his dragon form's arms, as well as a pair of goggles perched on his forehead. Bubble Bobble for Kakao features another new design for Bubby, though he appears slightly closer to his classic incarnations, sporting brown hair once again. In the game, Bubby is seen wearing a suit modeled after Bub, with goggles resting atop the suit, reflecting Bub's attire in the game. He uses an orange and blue bubble gun to blow bubbles. Personality Bubby is generally portrayed as being rowdy and cheerful, always looking for adventure. Bub has a strong sense of justice, and is always willing to help people in need. He shares a close relationship with his brother, Bob, and the two have gone on many adventures together. Abilites Bubby's main ability is using Rainbow Magic, which allows him to create rainbows that can be used as platforms. Bubby is able to use these rainbows in an ability called the , which involves him generating a rainbow while next to an enemy, which will defeat them if they are hit by the rainbow as it generates. Bubby also wields the Magic Parasol in Parasol Stars, which allows him to pick up foes and throw them. In Bubble Symphony, he can use a bubble flute to blow bubbles. History ''Bubble Bobble Bubby first appears in the Good and True endings of ''Bubble Bobble, in which Bub and Bob are turned back into their human forms after rescuing after rescuing Betty and Patty. In the game's story, Betty and Patty are kidnapped by Super Drunk, causing Bub and Bob to set out and rescue the two, but they encounter Super Drunk in the Wizard's Forest are transformed into Bubble Dragons by him. ''Rainbow Islands Bubby appears as the main character of ''Rainbow Islands. In the game's story, he and Bobby come across a sailor who tells them about an archipelago known as the Rainbow Islands located in the south, and that on the islands lies a great treasure known as the Diamond Rod that will grant whoever finds it any wish they desire. Excited, Bubby and Bobby travel south to the Rainbow Islands, but the inhabitants of the islands are all missing, and the islands have been overrun by monsters. The duo discover that the Boss of Dark Shadow, who was behind the events of Bubble Bobble, is responsible for kidnapping the villagers and transforming them into Bubble Dragons. Bub and Bob set out to rescue the trapped villagers and defeat the Boss of Dark Shadow, hoping to find the Diamond Rod along the way if they can. ''Parasol Stars Bubby returns in ''Parasol Stars, wielding the Magic Parasol, a gift from the villagers of the Rainbow Islands as a reward for saving them. He must save the stars around Rainbow World from monsters and defeat Chaostikhan. Using his parasol, Bubby can grab and throw enemies, and also collect droplets to turn them into Special Bubbles. ''Bubble Bobble Part 2 Bubby appears in the opening of ''Bubble Bobble Part 2, shown relaxing by a tree with Judy, and is transformed into a Bubble Dragon by one of the Skull Brothers as Judy is kidnapped. Bubby appears in the ending of Bubble Bobble Part 2, being changed back to normal by a Fairy after rescuing Judy and defeating the Skull Brothers. In the original Japanese story of Bubble Bobble Part 2, the main character is actually , a descendant of Bubby from one hundred years after the events of Rainbow Islands. ''Bubble Bobble Junior Bubby appears in the ending to ''Bubble Bobble Junior, being turned back to normal by an armored creature resembling Chack'n. Much like Bubble Bobble Part 2, the main character in the original Japanese story was known as , also known by the nickname |Baburun Junia}}. Although still called Robby in the North American intro to the game, most American supplemental material disregarded this and gave the protagonist's name as "Bub". ''Bubble Symphony In ''Bubble Symphony, Bub can be transformed into Bubby by collecting the three Rod Bubbles. For the bubbles to appear, the player must allow "Hurry Up!" to appear by not completing the level in a certain amount of time. Bubby blows bubbles through a bubble flute in this game. Bust-A-Move 2 Bubby makes a minor cameo appearance in the upgraded version of Bust-A-Move 2 known as Bust-A-Move 2: Arcade Edition, known as Puzzle Bobble 2X in Japan. He is seen in several of the holiday-themed Attract Modes for the game, and is shown dreaming about his various adventures as Bub. ''Bubble Memories Bubby appears in the intro and true ending of ''Bubble Memories. Bub and Bob must defeat the Super Dark Great Dragon and complete the Rainbow Potion in order to change the villagers of the Rainbow Islands back to their human forms. Bub and Bob transform into Bubby and Bobby, and float down from the top of the Tower of Darkness with parasols, which is a reference to Parasol Stars. ''Bubble Bobble: Old & New Bubby and Bobby appear once again in ''Bubble Bobble: Old & New, but they have minor redesigns. Bubby appears to have red hair, and Bobby appears to be blonde. ''Rainbow Islands Revolution Bub is a playable character in ''Rainbow Islands Revolution. He appears inside of a bubble, and the player must draw rainbows around him to defeat enemies. He has the most well-rounded stats of all of the characters. ''Bubble Bobble Evolution Bubby is the main playable character in ''Bubble Bobble Evolution. He is trapped inside a Bub-shaped suit, and uses a bubble trumpet to blow bubbles. In-game, despite being in human form, he is simply referred to as Bub. ''Rainbow Islands Evolution Bubby appears again in ''Rainbow Islands Evolution. He uses a hurdy gurdy to create rainbows. In the game's story, Bubby and Bobby set out to stop the evil recording company Million Records, whose noise pollution is negatively effecting the wildlife and plant life of the Rainbow Islands. ''Bubble Bobble Plus! Bubby appears in the Classic Mode of ''Bubble Bobble Plus!, appearing in the same role as his appearance in Bubble Bobble. ''Rainbow Islands: Towering Adventure! In ''Rainbow Islands: Towering Adventure!, Bubby and Bobby climb up the Rainbow Tower in order to find Holly's Comet. They must run from the evil Dr. Crescent, who is trying to defeat them using his giant mechs. Other appearances Pop'n Pop Bubby is a playable character in Pop'n Pop, alongside Bobby. Their helper is a Monsta. Trivia *There are conflicting statements in the Bubble Bobble series about whether or not Bub and Bob are originally humans. In some games, the two are stated to be humans cursed to be Bubble Dragons. However, in certain games, such as Bubble Bobble Part 2 or the Game Boy port of Bubble Bobble, the two are seen transforming at will. *In the NES port of Bubble Bobble, ''the ending text incorrectly refers to Bubby as '''Babby'. **Likewise, the console version of Pop'n Pop refers to Bubby as Bibby. Gallery Bubby BB.png|''Bubble Bobble'' Bubby RI.png|''Rainbow Islands'' Bubby PS.png|''Parasol Stars'' Bubby BBP2.png|''Bubble Bobble Part 2'' Bubby BS.png|''Bubble Symphony'' Bubby BS Big.png|''Bubble Symphony'' Bubby BM.png|''Bubble Memories'' Popn Pop Bubby.png|''Pop'n Pop'' Pop'nPopBubbySprite.png|''Pop'n Pop'' Bubby PnP Select.png|''Pop'n Pop'' Bubby PnP Arcade Big.png|''Pop'n Pop'' Bubby RIR.png|''Rainbow Islands Revolution'' Bub Evolution.png|''Bubble Bobble Evolution'' Bubby Plus.png|''Bubble Bobble Plus!'' Bubby Bobby RITA.jpg|''Rainbow Islands: Towering Adventure!'' Bubby BAM Islands.png|''Bust-A-Move Islands'' Bubby Kakao.png|''Bubble Bobble for Kakao'' Avsi-bubby1.png|''Arkanoid vs. Space Invaders'' Avsi-bubby2.png|''Arkanoid vs. Space Invaders'' Category:Playable characters Category:Humans